One Choice
by NeoKeagan
Summary: One Choice, one decision that changed everything, but maybe for the better? sketchy M for later chapters. attempts at humor. First story! so please read and review, also looking for a beta! I'M NOT DEAD! Then their was much rejoicing and cake.
1. Chapter 1

One Choice, one choice changed everything. It's amazing how ones perspective changes when that choice drives you from your home. Or does it?

Narutos mouth was dry 'how did this happen?' he thought as the anbu put the cuffs on his wrist, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, nobody blames you for what happened, except Sakura, but who cares about her?" the purple haired anbu who helped Naruto when he was younger said in a low voice. "Thanks Yugao-nee Chan" was the blondes' hollow reply. The anbu flinched, to here the voice, so full of happiness and kindness, reduced to **that. **It was not right. Yugao fumed. 'I'm going to kill that pink haired bitch and whoever did this to my otouto.' She thought furiously.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Tsunade, godaime hokage of konoha, looked at the assembled genin. "Sauske Uchiha has abandoned the village, Stop him from joining orochimaru at any cost." The assembled genin nodded.

* * *

><p>"<strong>SA<strong>**S****UKE!" "NARUTO!****" **the two attacks met each other mid way as a demonic naruto tried to over power a curse mark sauske at the valley of the end. The jutsu canceled each other out, destroying half the valley. When naruto woke up he was cuffed in a hospital bed.

* * *

><p>-End flashback-<p>

Naruto stood, cuffed in front of the council. One of the elders, Homura, stood up "Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha gakure, stands here before us on charges of treason in allowing Sasuke Uchiha to escape konoha to Orochimaru. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Naruto looked at his captors with dead eyes; "Even if I did, would it matter?" was the only reply. The Council conferred with them selves and then turned back to naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki. You have 24 hours to leave konoha gakure, you are banished. The anbu helped naruto out of his cuffs. "Come on naruto-kun, lets go." She said, not noticing the sad look one of the elders was giving him, a man with bandages covering part of his face. 'I am sorry naruto'. He thought sadly. (Major foreshadow right there)

* * *

><p>-12 hours later-<p>

Naruto was walking through the gates of Konoha when he heard a voice behind him. "So your leaving too." Naruto turned to see who he was talking to, "Kakashi-Senpai, No I'm not leaving, I've been banished." His former sensei blanched, "they can't do that, you didn't do anything wrong! I won't let them do this Naruto, I'll find someway to get you back in this village, I know I wasn't the best sensei, but at least let me be your friend." Naruto turned and started walking, "thank you Kakashi-Niisan." And Kakashi never saw the tears on his former students face as he left sight of the village. The next day Sakura and Kakashi were at the training grounds when Sakura started bitching, "Where's Naruto Goddamnit! He better be training to fix his mistake and bring Sasuke-kun back**!" (A/N: Fuck any of you who said Sakura wasn't this bitchy in canon, she would hit naruto for trying to comfort her for fucks sake. So yeah, Author rant over back to the story) **Kakashi looked at his remaining student, "Naruto was banished Sakura." He said. Sakura stopped for a moment, "well then, good riddance! He did nothing but hold me and sasuke-kun back!" she said. Kakashi gritted his teeth, 'must not shove Raikiri through pinkies non-existent chest'. He thought.

* * *

><p>-With Naruto-<p>

Our favorite blond didn't know where to go, "Yukie no kuni is out, as I don't have enough money for a boat. I can't go to demon country ether, because shions a priestess, waterfall is out because of there alliance to _Konoha" _he thought, saying the word Konoha like it was a poison. "I have no where to go… Wave!" he said suddenly.

It had taken naruto 3 days to get to wave country. When he did he passed the bridge that had been his teams' first real mission. 'no, we were never a team, team 7 didn't exist, it was only Kakashi and sasuke, or sakura and sasuke, or him and Kakashi and Sakura. Team 7 was never a team.' Naruto thought. When he got to his friend Tazunas house he knocked on the door. A gruff voice sounded from the house, "come on in!" When Tazuna looked at who was at the door his eyes widened "Naruto?"

* * *

><p>-Unknown location-<p>

A man with a large furnace type thing on his back looked at th people who called him there, "your job is to kill this shinobi." They told him as they gave him a picture of a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. "in the name of the log, Amen!".

Okay, first chapter done! And on a side note _**"To the holy LOG, I Humbly apologize for my disrespect in your name, this I pray! AMEN.**_


	2. Authors note

**HEY PEOPLE! NeoKeagan here. Sorry I haven't updated in so long and for anyone who was disappointed this was just an AU. i will just say one thing. School fucking sucks. And That and I completely forgot about this story. And I will always accept ideas for storys or plots etc. but no yoai please. (No. seriously, I am brain dead. I need ideas Please! **


	3. Chapter 2

"Those bastards!" Tsunami yelled as Naruto finished his story of the last two months. Tazunas face was dark with anger. Many of his major contracts were from Konoha looking for new bases or housing, they could kiss the discount he gave them good-bye. "Agreed, you can stay here as long as you like Naruto. Here, you're family." Naruto teared up. "Thank you both, so much." Then he proceeded to pass out on the ground. "Naruto!" Tsunami yelled in fright as the blonde went down. She checked his pulse and put a hand to his forehead, she let out a sigh of relief. "He's just exhausted. He'll be fine once we get him some rest and food" Tazuna, who had also jumped from his chair, fell back in his chair with a sigh of relief. "Get him too a bed then, he can eat when he wakes up."

Naruto woke up and for a second had no idea where he was, then he heard a dripping and saw… pipes. 'Fucking perfect. Just what I need right now.' he thought, then had a sobering idea that he wouldn't have had before Sasukes betrayal. 'I shouldn't be such an ass right off, the fox probably hates this whole situation just as much as i do, probably even more since it's being treated as nothing but a giant monster chakra battery thing.' Naruto knew having your chakra taken from you forcibly hurt, so he wondered what it was like for the kyuubi. As Naruto made his way to the seal room, more of these thoughts assaulted his head. 'And that's another thing, is it even an it? Nobody ever bothered to figure out if it was a boy or a girl. And its name? Does it have one, and is so, what is it?' Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost ran into the cage. He was shaken from his thoughts when a deep, ancient voice spoke, "**Brat. We have much to discuss." **Naruto looked to see two deep red eyes glaring down at him. At the word discuss, the questions flowed like water.

"Whatsyourgender?Areyouaboyoragirl?Doyouhaveanameifsowhatisitandcanicallyouit?..." "**SHUT UP FOR ONE GODDAMN MINUTE!" **The Kyuubi yelled at the endless stream of questions. "**Why are you suddenly so interested in my life brat? You never gave a damn before."**The Kyuubi was suspicious of its container, as it should be, it is HER spawn. What happened next, shocked it to the core, but even more, it had hope. Naruto took a breath, "I was doing some thinking, and I realized,"

"I understand."

The Kyuubi looked down at him, like a person would look at a child that confused him. "**You, understand? What does that mean?" **Naruto looked up at him, "I understand, I understand why you're so angry all the time, why you threaten me, why you look down on humans. When we learned of you and yours, we didn't stop to think about whether or not you where evil or meant harm, or even to see if you where intelligent. We attacked, yes, WE attacked, I believe that the bijuu would never have instigated an attack on humans. We attacked, captured you and used you as weapons or pariahs to blame for everything. We stripped you of your names, your identities, your freedom, and your choices." Naruto stopped and inhaled deeply; "We took everything from you and what do you get, to be sealed into a fucking baby and blamed by that brat for his shitty life and he never stops to think that you never asked for this, you hate this more than he does, more, more than I do. And I'm sorry"

"**You're sorry." **The Kyuubi said slowly, as if testing the words to ascern their truthfulness. "**You, you of all people are sorry." **Naruto closed his eyes, expecting the fox to start shouting, to start trying to kill him. He was surprised as well. "**That makes things easier." **The Kyuubi said. "**First, I will answer your questions. No, I do not have a gender, but let's say I'm male, just for convenience. Second, my name is Kurama, and yes, you may call me it. As for why I drew you here, I needed to speak with you." **Naruto was struck by how, _amicable, _the Kyu-Kurama was being. Was it that easy? "What did you need to talk to me about?" Kurama seemed to think, "**First i guess, we should talk about writing up a contract." **Naruto was confused, "a contract?" Kurama nodded, well, as well as a giant fox could nod. "**A contract is a mutual agreement between a Bijuu and it's host. But, it can only be made between a Bijuu and Jinchuuriki who are willing to work together, which would not have been possible had you been the same as your mother or even you just a week ago." **Naruto nodded, "wait, my MOTHER?!"


End file.
